The instant invention relates generally to ladder levelers and more specifically it relates to a ladder level adjusting attachment.
Numerous ladder levelers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to stabilize ladders in places where the ground or floor is not level and to prevent ladders from sliding away and out from inclined positions. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,107,958 to Johnson; 5,181,584 to Simard; 5,222,575 to Santos and 5,273,133 to Thocher et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.